


The Color of Sunrise

by Orca478



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Basically not for fans of the Blue Lions, Bernadetta von Varley Has Anxiety, Bernadetta von Varley Needs a Hug, Black Eagles Lysithea von Ordelia, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Civil War Team Iron Man, Claude friendly though, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Edelgard story, Edelgard von Hresvelg Needs a Hug, Evil Rhea (Fire Emblem), Except for Annette, F/F, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Gay Edelgard von Hresvelg, Get out of here if you like her, I do like him and the Deer, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Lysithea von Ordelia Needs a Hug, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Not for Dimitri fans, Not for Rhea fans, Pairings will be added later, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pro Edelgard, Steve Rogers is full of crap, Sylvain and Ingrid are fine as well, Thor is a Good Bro (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is special, War, mostly a serious story, not team Cap friendly, she’s great
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: In the middle of the ocean, there is a lost continent named Fodlan. While it may still seem primitive to the rest of the world. The inhabitants are more powerful than anything Earth has seen.However, beyond the fantastic land, a War has covered the land. As a group of warriors, fight to free Fodlan from the long tyrany of a monster and her followers. As well as freeing the world from the curse of the crests.So when the war of Fodlan and the curse of the Crests start getting threw to the rest of the world, Earth’s best Protector finds himself in a war he wasn’t part of, with new friends and enemies, and finally learning more about his past. As the fight for true freedom begins, and the flames of war continue to burn.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Bruce Banner, Carol Danvers/Wanda Maximoff, Christine Palmer/Stephen Strange, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/Marianne von Edmund, Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan, Lysithea von Ordelia/Tony Stark, Petra Macneary/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 25
Kudos: 31





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Another marvel story, I know some of you were missing them. And it’s a crossover with a new fandom I got into while fighting COVID. I own this game not getting bored in my recovery. 
> 
> I bet many of you won’t know about the game lore, or will have questions. Worry not, I’ll explain everything you need in the story, and in the comments. 
> 
> This is a serious story. It’s about a war, and it’s not one against an alien. This is a war of ideologies clashing, and there are true consequences. Not one that Steve’s stupidity started. Speaking of, once again this is not a Steve friendly story. He and team cap are treated like the idiots they are. 
> 
> In case there are Three Houses fans here. Please read the targets. This is a pro Edelgard story. This is for fans of the Crimson Flower path, and the Black Eagles. Most of the Golden Deer (including Claude) are treated good in this story though, so if you like them, I think you’ll like this. Blue Lion fans won’t be happy though. Most of them aren’t good in this, the main exception being Annette, who I love, as well as Sylvain and Ingrid. And if you are fan of Rhea, Seteth, or the other followers of the Church of Serios, get the hell out of here. This is not for you. 
> 
> Oh one final note. This fic is not my priority yet. My sole,fic of Three Houses is for now. But I’ll update this multiple times a week.

Orca478 presents 

The Color of Sunrise 

Many years ago. 

Two massive armies collide on a field, as a long war finally came to its end. 

In one side, knights wearing white armor charged against their enemy, who were glowing purple. 

The fight raged on, and then, he appeared. 

The leader of one of the fractions, a big strong white haired man. Nemesis, the King of Liberation. With him, the strongest weapon ever made, the Sword of the Creator, a weapon capable of killing gods. 

Nemesis crushed his opponents with ease, killing anyone that stood on his way, as he reached the other commander. 

A woman looked at the scene. Her hair green as grass, her clothes looked like they were divine, her eyes full of grief, and regret. The great warrior. Saint Serios. 

Serios and Nemesis looked at each other, and they ran towards the other. 

As soon as they collided. The ground shook, the battle stopped, as all soldiers watched the duel. 

Nemesis was stronger, but Seiros was faster. They were evenly matched, none showing a sign of giving up. 

Then, came the key point. Nemesis tried to use his sword to end the fight, and Serios saw her chance.

She grabbed the sword, and pulled it from him. With no weapon, she easily charged at Nemesis and tackled him. 

“Tell me Nemesis !” She yelled. “Do you remember the Red Cannon ? !” She roared. 

Nemesis looked haunted at remembering that, but Serios had enough. She was finishing this. 

“YOU DIE !” She stabbed him with a dagger. Again and again. “DIE DIE DIE !” 

She wasn’t stopping, she had no mercy. 

“YOU TOOK EVERYTHING I LOVED !” 

Finally, Nemesis took his final breath. He was gone. 

Just then, the rain stopped, and the sun shined over the field. Both armies stopped fighting. It was over. 

Serios looked at the sun, and felt relief, it’s over. She had her revenge. 

“Mama !” 

She gasped as a young boy ran towards her. He had dark brown hair, and his chest shined blue. 

Serios kneeled and hugged her son. 

“It’s over baby. We avenged Grandma.” 

“So we can live in peace now ?”

“Yes my son. We can now live in peace. Grandma must be so happy right now, my dear Anthony.”


	2. The Arrival of a Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to get rid of the war's deadlock, Edelgard takes some strange measures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. It's time to begin !
> 
> We are now in present time. Meeting key characters of the story. We are not yet, with the MCU cast.
> 
> Unless.....
> 
> The four characters of Three Houses you will meet, are the 4 key ones that will be more important in the story. So you better learn their names.
> 
> They are precious.

The peace of Foldan lasted for many decades.

Three lands to rule the land were formed. The Adrestian Empire, the Holly Kingdom of Fargus and the Lester Alliance. They all lived in harmony and peace, under the rule of the Church Of Serios.

But that all changed, on the Imperial Year 1981 (*2012 on our time*)

On that year, the new Emperor of the Empire, Edelgard Von Hresvelg, declared war on the Church of Serios.

Edelgard had been a student on Garreg March Monastery, where the church lead the land, the year she declared the war. On that year, she met a group of students.

Their names, Hubert, Ferdinand, Lindhart, Caspar, Bernadetta, Dorothea, and Petra. They were the Black Eagles.

But what stunned her was the young new professor.

Byleth Eisner, also known as the ash demon. And to Edelgard, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

During the year, they went threw many adventures. They befriended other students from the other two houses, The Blue Lions and The Golden Deer, and got them into their group. Their names where Lysithea, Annette, and Marianne.

As the year progressed however, they all saw that the church wasn't what they all thought off. They were secretly tyrants, who only wanted to control Foldan in the way they saw it. Something Edelgard knew, and wanted to free the land from it.

So when she declared the war, they all sided with her. And the elite team known as the Black Eagle Strike Force, was formed.

And the war for Fodlan, began.

The Kingdom, lead by King Dimitri, decided to take a stand with the church, as it's King wanted Edelgard's head. The Alliance, lead b Claude, took a neutral stand in the war. As it's lords divided about their stand with the Empire. 

5 years later, and the war for Fodlan continued on. 

Wanting to put a stop on it. Emperor Edelgard and some others, left to make a final move, to try to get the war's favor. 

In a rainy field, a carriage passed as fast as it could. 

"Professor, the enemy is close to us, I REPEAT, THE ENEMY IS CLOSE TO US !" Bernadetta, a purple haired archer yelled. 

"I can see that Bernadetta." A green haired woman in the carriage spoke. Byleth. "Make sure this horses go faster !" 

"Yes ! I'll try !" 

"Are we any closer to the site, Lysithea ?" 

A white haired woman with pink eyes looked at her book. "I need a waterfall. Are we even close to one yet ?" 

"I still see no waterfall." 

"Then we are not in the correct place !" 

The enemy horses got closer, but before they could. An axe glowing orange swatted the riders away from them. Sending them flying. 

"Then go faster. We are betting everything on this." 

The last of the women in the carriage came in. Like Lysithea her hair is white, but her eyes are a deep purple color. 

That's Edelgard. The Emperor that started this war. 

"Want me to take over the protection of the carriage ?" Byleth asked. 

"Yes please." 

The woman nodded and jumped into the roof to fight the soldiers. 

"How come you can tell her to risk her life like that. Yet you can't still not tell her that you love her ?" 

"That is simply complicated and not in the time for this !" 

Lysithea just placed her hand out of the window, and fired a powerful spell. 

The yells of soldiers came after. 

"Thank you Lysithea." 

"Your welcome. Now Edelgard, we can talk." 

"I am not ready ok." 

"Not ready. You fell in love with her the moment she arrived to the Black Eagles classroom. Hell, maybe when she saved your's Dimitri's and Claude's assess." 

"I just...I am scared. What if she..." 

"Doesn't love you ? You do know that despite Rhea and the other members of the church loving her, despite the fact that Dimtri and Claude wanted her on their side so badly, she didn't even hesitate to side with you when this started, and make the others her enemies. She did that for you Edelgard. If that's not love. Then I don't know what it is." 

"Have you been in love before ?" 

"No, don't plan to be." 

"I second that." Bernadetta added. 

"Yet you blush madly wherever Petra is around." 

"Oh, Bernie can't help it." 

"Hey, I don't know what the chatting is about." Byleth called. "But I can see a waterfall." 

Edelgard and Lysithea got their heads out of the window. 

"Yes, that's it ! That's what we need !" Lysithea yelled. 

Edelgard glupped. 5 years of war was too much. They have to end this as soon as they can.

She surely hopes this works. 

Bernadetta stopped the carriage just at the waterfall's side. 

"I need time to prepare the spell. Cover me." Lysithea said. 

"Ok." 

Lysithea started making the spell. The waterfall turning purple as she did. 

"The enemy is here, do it fast !" 

"You can't hurry perfection. This things take time !" 

"IT IS NOT TIME FOR YOUR PERFECTION LYSITHEA !" 

"AND ITS NOT TIME FOR YOUR COWARDLINESS BERNADETTA !" 

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP !" Edelgard yelled. 

"Sorry." 

"Yeah sorry." 

"They are here. Do it Lysithea !" Byleth yelled. 

Edelgard and her friends started fighting. It might have been a bad idea only taking 3 people with her, but the others have to protect their base. 

"There she is, the Emperor, KILL HER !" 

"FOR LADY RHEA, FOR THE CHURCH OF SERIOS !" 

The Emperor, teacher/ half goddess, and archer had to engage the enemy as best as they could. Lucky for them, they are more powerful than their enemies. 

"Ok. Here we go. Ehem. Spirits of Fodlan ! The land is in danger, Saint Serios is gone, now it's time for the next sun to come ! For a new Dawn, please BRING THE HERO OF FODLAN, BACK TO US !" 

At first nothing happened......

"What ?" 

"Give it a sec." 

Then, the water of the falls suddenly rose to the sky. 

"Wow." Everyone stopped fighting to look at that. 

The water started creating a whirlpool on the air, and when it returned to it's natural placement, a portal was formed.

Green and purple lighting stroke the sky as the portal started to shine brighter and brighter. 

Until the light got so bright no one could see, a giant thunder sounded. 

Then the light vanished, and when they finally were able to see the portal. And they all saw.....

"AAAAAAAAAH!" 

A man fell from the sky. Screaming from the fall.

As threw that portal. Fell Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's Tony. 
> 
> Getting thrown on a portal, to a mysterious world, to a war.
> 
> Trust me, he is better with them. In fact, I bet he is grateful the portal took him.
> 
> One word, Steve.
> 
> PS. This and the next chapter are short ones. Chapter 4 and beyond are much more longer ones.   
> 
> 
> Oh also, if you are looking for how the characters look like. Look for their post time skip looks. 
> 
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeP9NhqMRz2V8zSdWQMIn4gF-z6Ki1zrahPW5_EgbbJn8ySwQ/viewform This is the form you can write for the pairings of this story.


	3. An Unexpected Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony arrives in Fodlan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we get started. I have a question. 
> 
> Why is it that sometimes people aren¡t getting notifications of updates ? A friend didn't know that I had updated this because he didn'totify, does someone know why ? 
> 
> Second, the next chapter of "New Life in the Ice Age" will come this sunday. I will give this story more priority with the news of Blue Sky studios (the ones behind the Ice Age series) closing down. More of that will be on that chapter. 
> 
> Now onto the story, Tony has arrived, and as you can see, he is in a bit of a....situation. But trust me, he is grateful that he has been taken away. 
> 
> Stay tuned to the end, because we are gonna have some delusional Steve.

Tony's day can't be more weird. 

First, Maximoff blows pop a building in Lagos. No wonder, cause she is so unstable. 

Rogers and his gang reject the accords. That was to be expected. One can't tell that man no. 

But then, with the reappearance of Barnes, everything went to even more shit. 

Rogers went ballistic with his best friend. They tore down a city, and killed innocents. And he told Rhodey that he did "the right thing" which is so.....Rogers.

Then the chaos that was the airport. 

Barton had to be crazy to abandon his family for Rogers. Tony wonders what Laura is thinking right now. Oh and there is also that Ant Man, Lang. Though Tony is willing to bet he is a pawn in all of this, and Rogers didn't tell him shit. So maybe Lang can get out of this one. Maximoff of course went ballistic and tried to kill her opponents. Romanoff betraying him for Rogers, no surprise there. He and Rhodey had seen it coming. Speaking of Rhodey....his fall. He didn't blame Vision, nor Wilson for that matter. No it's Rogers' fault. Becasue for him, Bucky Barnes comes first then everyone. 

He'll give him this. He was right that Barnes was not responsible for the bombing in Vienna. If only he would have talked. 

But then it came the worst......

Rogers, that lying hypocrite, he knew about what Barnes did, and he......he decided it was his right to hide it, and that he had been right about it. Because it Barnes, and nothing mattered more than Bucky Barnes. 

At that moment, Tony felt so much rage. Partly at Barnes, but he understood the man had no say on it. But Rogers on the other hand. After all his righteous speeches about him and Bruce keeping Ultron a secret, and he does this. Tony wanted to blow his fucking head off. 

And he would, if the battle had even began. At lass, just as he punched Rogers, the floor turned purple. 

And without warning, Tony fell in a portal. Somehow falling straight to a forest with a river and waterfall. 

Oh right, he is falling from the FUCKING SKY 

"FRIDAY Repulsers at max power !" 

"Yes boss." 

Tony flew around and landed in the grass. 

He looked up and noticed that the portal closed. 

"What the, FRIDAY, where am I ?" 

.......

"FRIDAY ?" 

......

"Dam it, no signal." 

"Hey !" 

He turned around and saw a woman approach him. 

She had white hair, white as snow. Her eyes were pink, and she wore some, strange attire. 

He'll admit. She is quite beautiful. Even more than Pepper. 

"Who are you ?" 

"My name, is Lysithea von Ordelia." she bowed to him. 

"Hm. Tony, Tony Stark. Hey, do you know where we are ?" 

"We are in Fodlan. On one of the forests in the east coast. 

"Fodlan...." What the hell ? 

He thought he was dreaming, but no. This felt very real. It's not a lab expirement gone wrong. 

"I am sorry for your sudden arrival. I called you here." 

"What...why did you call me ?" 

"I.....I will explain later. But I need help, my friends are been attacked !" 

Tony turned to see the battle going on. 

Where they really fighting with swords and axes ? where the hell is he ?" 

"Who are your friends ?" 

"The three women on the left side. One has white hair like me, the other two have green and purple hair. They are the ones holding the glowing weapons. 

"Hm." Tony had no idea what is going on. But one look in Lysithea's eyes told him everything. 

So he flew towards the fight, and shot down the attackers. 

"AAAAH !" 

"WHAT'S THIS !" 

"RETREAT, WE MUST TELL LADY RHEA...." 

"AAAAH, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME !" Bernadetta screamed as she curled in fetal position. 

He ended the attackers easily. 

"That was impressive." 

He turned to see the four women looking at him. 

"So, who are you, and what is going on ?" 

At first, Edelgard didn't really believe that there could be a warrior powerful enough to help them turn the tides. But Lysithea and Annette insisted that they should try the spell. At this point, there was nothing to loose. 

So she went with Byleth, Lysithea, and Bernadetta to try it out. 

The results, impressed her beyond words. 

"That was amazing." She told the man. His suit....she had never seen something like that before. 

"Thank you. But now I must know where am I and what is happening ?" 

"Of coruse. My name is Emperor Edelgard von Hresvelg. Leader of the Adrestian Empire. You have already met Lysithea, the one that brought you here. The green haired one is Byleth Eisner. She is our professor, and a mercenary, and my trusted advisor." And the woman she loves so much. "And the other is Bernadetta von Varley. Heir to house Varley and a very skilled Archer." 

"Huh. Name's Tony. Tony Stark...it was nice to help. But I am really confused, your highness. I am practically new to this place." 

"The book did say that, the hero, would have been outside of Fodlan for a long long time." 

"I see. Well then, allow me to tell you. For many years, Fodlan has been divided into three lands. The Adrestian Empire, the Holly Kingdom of Faerghus, and the Lester Alliance. Rulling this three lands, is the Church of Serios. They are the believers of the Goddess Sothis, and follow the teachings of Saint Serios, who saved the land when she defeated the King of Liberation, Nemesis. However, the Church strayed away from their noble methods, and started getting more power hungry. Now, they controlled the land, with the crests." 

"Crests ? What are crests ?" 

"Crests." Byleth said. "Are something certain individuals are born with. When one has a crest, they are stronger physically, magically, and mentally. The Church made it so that people with crests are viewed more highly than those without one. No matter if the skills are different." 

"They are also forcing everyone to their ways. And that we have to do things their way only." Lysithea said. 

"Crests....the Chruch's teachings.....they have taken so much." Edelgard said. "Some of us lost everything because of them. That's why when I ascended the throne. I knew I had to stop them, and get humanity the world back. So, as Emperor, I declared war on the church." 

"War ? Isn't that a bit extremist ?" 

"It is." Lysithea said. "But it is the only way. The archbishop. Rhea, she is a control freak. If she doesn't get her way, then she kills you ! She started this when she became a tyrant !" 

"I'll admit that I have done questionable things." Edelgard said. "Some that I greatly regret. But we must kill Rhea to free this world. People are dying, and it won't come to a stop, unless we defeat her....or she defeats us." 

"I see.....what about the other places. You said the Empire declared war on the Church, but the others ?" 

"The Kingdom is rulled by extreme believers of the church. King Dimitri declared his support for the Church as soon as he assumed the crown. Meanwhile, the Alliance's leader, Claude. Has declared neutrality in the conflict. Yet the Alliance it self it's divided. Some lords support us, others oppose us." 

"This war has been in a deadlock for 5 years now. Fodlan won't last long unless we change things." 

"What we are saying is.....we need help." 

Ok, things were not going to plan.

He was just finishing with Rogers' "war" and now he is on a real one. One were people are truly at stake. 

Yet, he can't also help but feel that he has to do something. This Rhea sounds like nothing good, and she could become a bigger problem if she is not stopped. 

And this crests. They sound like a bad idea. It's like if in his world, the fact that you are a superhero with power gives you the right to be above others. Then again.....that's what Rogers thinks. 

There is so much going on here, but one thing is clear. This people are desperate, and need the war to end.

And Tony is not gonna say no. They did went all this way to call him. 

"Ok. I'll help you. But I really need all the answers." 

"Yes, thank you. We will talk in detail once we are back in the Monastery. It's the safest place, and the rest of the Black Eagles are there." 

"The Black Eagles ?" 

"They are my students." Byleth said. "The ones that I taught before the war, and joined our cause. Edelgard, Lysithea, and Bernadetta were also among them." 

"Just considered it the team name." Lysithea said. 

"Got it." 

"Well, then. Let's move. There is no tome to waste." Edelgard said. 

"So, my little "niece" has gotten herself a new ally. First, the woman that Sothis gifted her power, and then him. Though you know him." 

"Yes. I have met and battled him before." 

"Then I suppose you will know how to deal with him when the time comes." 

"Of course. I will do whatever for you, Thales. So long as you honor the deal." 

"Yes, I'll take care of your foolish father and brother, once the archbishop, and then the Fell Star and my "niece" are gone." 

"Thank you." 

"You better be worth all of what you say, Loki." 

Loki smirked at Thales. 

"Don't worry. I am full of surprises." 

Steve was ready to defend Bucky. He'll fight to protect him as the hero he is. 

Tony had no right to be angry. Steve hided the truth from him because he had to protect Bucky. 

But before he could get up to attack....

Tony was gone. 

"What ?" 

"Steve....what happened to Stark ?" 

"I...I don't..." 

"The floor turned purple. And then he was gone." 

"I....I really don't know Buck." 

Wait, Tony's gone, this is perfect ! 

"Come on, we have to go !" 

"Go ? Steve he just banished, we should find out what the hell happened ?" 

"He'll be fine. Your safety is much more important to me." 

"What ? Steve wasn't he your teammate ?" 

"Tony betrayed the Avengers when he sided with the Accords. He is no longer part of the team." 

"Oh and you didn't betray him when you hid the truth of his parents." 

"I did it to protect you ! as a hero it's my right to do what's best ?" 

"You're right ?, Steve what you did is wrong !" 

"I did the right thing. We will talk more when we are out. Now we need to go and free the team !" 

"Captain Rogers !" A new voice called.

The Black Panther came into the room. 

"Your Highness. Bucky is not responsible for the bombing, he is innocent !" 

"I am aware that Sergant Barnes is not responsable for that. Yet he is not innocent. Many people have been killed by him, and you. You are both under arrest, and will come with me. Also, what happened to Dr. Stark ? I know he followed you, so where is he ?" 

Steve didn't know where Tony was, but for now, all he cared was protecting Bucky. 

"I agree." Bucky said. "I surrender." 

"WHAT ! BUCKY NO !" 

Steve launched himself at T'Challa, but the man responded with a charged point. 

Steve tried to get back up, but T'Challa was in top of him, and held him down. 

"Steve Rogers. You are under arrest for many charges. Now where is Tony Stark !" 

"I don't know, he just vanished !" 

"Holding information is not good for you Mr. Rogers. It will come back to bite you." 

"It already did." Bucky whispered. 

Steve tried to get free. This couldn't be happening. He's a hero, and heroes always win ! 

The Dora Milaje entered the room. 

"Take Barnes to the jet, he has surrender. And search for Dr. Stark, see if we can find him or a trace." 

"Yes your highness." 

When Bucky was taken away, Steve was overcomed by fury. 

"NO, YOU CAN'T DO THIS. HE IS INNOCENT ! BUCKY, BUCKYYYY ! I'LL SAVE YOU !" 

"Please shut up." 

"BUCKYYY, YOU CAN'T DO THIS ! I AM CAPTAIN AMERICA, A HERO !" 

"All you are, is a terrorist." 

T'Challa punched Steve in the face. Making his world go black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Steve. 
> 
> At least Lysithea saved Tony from Siberia. Good one. 
> 
> Oh Loki. He is up to no good. For those who are wondering who Thales is. Well.....let's say he is to Edelgard what Scar is to Simba in the Lion King. That should explain it. 
> 
> Out of all the adventures I have brought the Avengers, and the rouges, this is the most serious and the most dreadful. 
> 
> What I mean to say, is that many people are GONNA DIE ! This is a one off. No sequel, no nothing. This is it. So whoever dies as the story goes by, that's it for them. And trust me when I say A. Many is MANY, and B. Some are truly heartbreaking and you are gonna hate me. 
> 
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeP9NhqMRz2V8zSdWQMIn4gF-z6Ki1zrahPW5_EgbbJn8ySwQ/viewform once again, here is the ship survey. Keep in mind that those who have a ship, aren't save from death.


	4. Black Eagles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets the rest of the Black Eagles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, time to meet some important characters. Some you'll like, and maybe some you won't.
> 
> Also, Petra's dialogue will be spelled wrong and weird. That's how her character speaks, so I am just following it. It should be understandable.

Edelgard had spent all the day thinking of what will the others think of the new arrival.

Sure, if Byleth accepted him, they all will. That woman she loves won the loyalty in her years of teaching. But there are some who will have doubts. Hubert specially. It took Byleth almost dying, and for the others to follow for 5 years for him to trust them. He still doesn't trust Annette, despite the fact she went against her own family for their cause.

Petra is bound to be the most open, as she is also not from Fodlan and equally as lost as he is, but the others are a mystery.

As for her companions here. It seems Byleth and Lysithea are open to creating a friendship with Tony. Bernadetta is more closed off, but that's hardly his fault. More the fault of that piece of shit that she had as a father.

Edelgard herself is not as open as her green and white haired friends, but she is willing. Not only because she is desperate to end this war, but because she learned that everyone should get a chance. That's what got her allies in the days of the Academy.

"So you all went into the same school." Tony asked. "Thats how the team was formed."

"Yes. Well Byleth was a professor. Due to her father been the best Knight of Serios. Rhea gave her the position."

"Later we learned that all she wanted from me, was to get close to Sothis again."

"Sothis ?"

"She is the Goddess of this land. She used to be on my mind, before we merged. My hair is not green, it's blue actually. But since the merge, I am stuck with this color."

"Anyway. The rest of us, are students. When you enrolled in the academy. You were placed in one of the three houses, depending on your place of birth. If you were from the Empire, then you were placed in Black Eagles, if you were from the Kingdom, you got into Blue Lions, and if you are from the Alliance, your house is Golden Deer."

"So you were all Black Eagles ?"

"Actually no. Most members of the Strike Force are, but there are three that originally were from another house."

"I used to be from the Golden Deer. But changed class because no one took me seriously and mocked me. Edelgard and Byleth were much more kinder to me, so it made sense to chance." Lysithea said.

"I can relate to that."

"There is also another person from the Golden Deer. Marianne. She changed briefly before the war started."

"And at last there is also the only member of the Blue Lions that joined us. Annette. Even in the academy she wasn't seeing eye to eye with Dimitri, so she decided to switch houses."

"Annette's decisión was the hardest." Edelgard finally spoke. "Lysithea and Marianne still have their families' support. Annette doesn't. She has been forced to fight her father many times, as he is very loyal to Dimitri"

"And Dimitri was ironically the leader of the Blue Lions."

"And Claude, the Alliance's leader, was the one of the Golden Deer."

"Man, this is so complicated. Kinda wish Thor was here, he knows more of thus stuff." Tony mumbled. "And what's with the archer ? Is she scared of me ?"

"Bernadetta is not....the most open person. Please understand she had a very rough past. She'a a victim of child abuse and..."

"Oh yeah, I get it, no need to explain."

"We are almost in Garreg March." Bernadetta mumbled.

Ok here they go.

"Well, time to meet the others."

As soon as they arrived, Edelgard called for the other Black Eagles to come to her office.

Hubert was the first to come, and that's an issue.

"Lady Edelgard, who is this..."

"He is an ally Hubert, and you are not to touch him understood."

"But my lady.."

"Understood ?"

"Yes, My Lady."

Edelgard sighted. She appreciated Hubert's loyalty. But lately, it started getting more annoying and frustrating. She much rather have a friend that saw her as an equal.

After all, she doesn't plan to be Emperor forever. She is too much traumatized and her past mistakes are not worth been a ruler. Once the war is over, and those dark people have been dealt with, she does plan to find a successor.

"Greetings person I do not know the name of." Petra said coming in. "I am Petra. The Princess of Brigid." Petra bowed to him.

"Tony, and there is no need for that."

"I have never heard of you. Where is your place of belonging ?"

"She speaks like that." Lysithea whispered. "That's how her people speak."

"Wow, weird, but it does have a charm. As from where I am from. Well I think you haven't heard about the US ?"

"Hmph. Making up names, he is nothing but a..."

"Hubert." Edelgard growled.

"My apologies Lady Edelgard."

"Ah Hubert been a lap dog as always. Don't mind him. Edelgard has him under control. I am Ferdinand von Aegir. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"My my. What is this that you have brought us Edie. Name's Dorothea, it's a pleasure." She winked at him.

"Uh, hi ?" Marianne said timidly. 

"Well hello there, my name is Annette, it's nice to meet you." 

No one else came in. 

"Where are Linhardt and Caspar ?" 

"Oh, they are back in Enbarr with Shamir. Left just after you. Jeritza is scouting the borders, and Alois is securing the place." 

"Well this will have to do then." 

Edelgard cleared her throw. 

"As you know. Byleth, Lysithea, Bernadetta, and I left a while a go to see if we could get an advantage over Rhea and Dimitri. Lysithea tried a spell to call the "Protector of the World" and from that spell, Dr. Stark, or Tony, came out. 

"So what makes him so special." Hubert mumbled. 

"He has an impressive armory. Even more than what my "Uncle" has." She glared at Hubert, again. "He saved our lifes and defeated the knights with ease. Just ask them." 

Her three companions nodded. 

"Question, why me ?" 

"Lysithea ?" 

"Oh right. Well the legend said that "The Protector of the World" had the power to counter the Immaculate One, and also had the opposite ideals than her." 

"Wait back up, the Immaculate One ? Isn't it Rhea ?" 

"They are the same. Rhea is her name as a human. But her true form is the Immaculate One, a dragon." 

"Oh." 

"Yes. Our power might not be enough when it comes the time to face her directly. But with you, well we might have a chance." 

"I already said I would help." 

"Thank you. Really. Now someone should help you settle in. Lysithea, you brought him here, so you do it." 

"Of course, it would be my pleasure." 

"Lady Edelgard, please allow me to tell you why we should not trust this stranger." 

Edelgard growned. 

"For the last time Hubert. I am willing to take my chances." 

"He comes from a place we have never head off. How do you know he is not lying. He could be a spy for Rhea, Dimitri, perhaps Claude, or even Thales." 

"No. He didn't know any of our history." 

"How do you know it's the truth ?" 

"Becasue he had the same look that Byleth had, when we had this exact conversation about her 5 years ago !" She yelled. "Listen Hubert. I know you don't mind killing, which is concerning. But the others in our group are desperate for it too stop. Sure betrayal is always a chance. After all, Lysithea, Marianne, and Annette are betraying their homelands and leaders for our cause. But if I learned anything about my time as the Flame Emperor, is that working in secrecy, and lying, will only result in failure." 

She remembered that time. When she used a mask to hide her intentions. Where she intentionally made sure her allies were clueless. It soon became out of her control. Her actions started having consequences that she didn't anticipated like Remire, those 5 students or.......Jeralt. Then when she reveled herself in a poorly planned attack, she was easily defeated by her friends. She would have died, if Byleth hadn't decided that she wanted to walk with her, and not Rhea, that she agreed with her ideals. The same with the others. Ever since she doesn't tell anything that is not the truth. 

"Yes I understand that our first methods weren't........the best. But Lady Edelgard, I ask you to let me...." 

"No, you are not spying on our new ally. You are not interrogating him or anything. Lysithea already offered to be his companion, and she is much more subtle for the task than you. And Petra and Bernie are also gonna help. So I'll leave this to them." 

"Hm. It seems you don't trust me as you did before." 

"No I don't Hubert. And I won't, until you understand the difference between blind loyalty, and friendship. And why the latter is better. Now go away." 

"Yes Lady Edelgard." 

Edelgard watched him leave silently. 

She understood it wasn't his fault he was like this. His father made him a servant to her, despite her wishes that she just wanted a friend. But then her siblings.......she was too broken to try to help him. And when she realized what was happening, it was too late. 

But she won't stop trying. 

"Hey, heard that you had a little argument." 

Edelgard saw a familiar face enter the room. 

"Professor." 

"It's just Byleth." 

"Right right, sorry My Teacher, it's still confusing sometimes." 

"My days as your teacher are long gone." 

"You will always be like that to me." Just like she will always have her heart. 

"You and Hubert fought again." 

"Yes. He still wants to use the shadowy methods we use 5 years ago, but you know how that turned out....." Even if she was clueless. She helped them happen. That guilt is never leaving her. 

"El, what happened to my father was not your fault." 

"I allowed Kronya in the Monastery. I should have known she planned something." 

"No you didn't. Thales never told you anything." 

"I swear after Rhea is dead. He will pay for everything." 

"Yes he will. But focus on one thing at hand." She handled her a letter. "This is a letter from our contact in the Kingdom." 

"What is it ?" 

"They say that the mage that serves Dimitri, Cornelia, is developing brand new metallic weapons, unlike what we have seen." 

"So he is working with her after all. Doesn't Dimitri know how questionable Cornelia's methods are. She won't care if her weapons kill innocents." 

"It's not like Dimitri cares either." 

That's true. According to her contact, Dimitri has almost lost it. He has blinded himself with revenge against her. Worst of all, against something she wasn't responsible for. The Tragedy of Duscur affected everyone, and she understood Dimitri's pain. But for him to ignore the suffering of his people. Claude and her are doing their best to help them at least. 

"Where are this weapons ?" 

"Arianrhod. The fortress city." 

"Then that's our next target. We must get Arianrhod, destroy the weapons, and strike down Cornelia. Go prepare the others, we leave in two weeks." 

"Yes El." 

Byleth went to leave, maybe she could also....

"Hey wait a sec !" 

Byleth stopped and looked at her with her beautiful green eyes. 

"Yes ?" 

"I.....I" 

Just say, just go and say it. 

"I.....was wondering if you would still have tea with me after dinner." 

"Of course I will. Same time as always ?" 

"Yeah." 

"Good. Well I will give the report to everyone and meet up with Petra for some training. See you later El." 

Just as she left, she banged her head in the desk. 

"Great job Edelgard. You started a war, but you can't tell the woman you like your feelings. What a pathetic Emperor." 

Tony still can't process what his life turned around. 

He thought Iron Man would be the weirdest thing, then Loki and his invasion came, then Ultron, then the accords and Rogers' bullshit. But this takes the cake. 

He is now helping an Emperor get rid of a tyranny that has ruled a country, that he didn't even know it existed, for many years. 

Tony looked at the sky. FRIDAY has no connection here. He can't even get her. 

What will Rhodey think ? is his friend already awake ? What will Vision think , Pepper, Happy ? Bruce wherever he was ? This one is a hard one to explain. 

"Staring at the stars eh ?" 

Lysithea walked to his side. 

"Yeah, got a lot of stuff to think about." 

"I do the same. I come here whenever I miss my parents, or my siblings." 

"Oh, are they ?" 

"My parents live. My siblings.....they were mudered." 

"By this Rhea ?" 

"No. But her ruling had an impact on their deaths. It because of the dam crest system she and her followers created." 

"Seems unfair that everything is ruled because you are or aren't born with something." Just like Rogers thinks because he is Captain America, he has more say than others. 

"Yes that's it. But the people of the Kingdom and the Church still don't see it. The Alliance is divided on it, but......Edelgard is right. This war, Rhea's death, is the only way we can change things. Many have tried threw diplomacy, but Rhea has no problem with responding with violence." 

"I am not a fan of killing. But I understand that sometimes, there is no other choice." 

"Edelgard hopes she can reach an agreement with Dimitri and Claude so that they can also live. While the latter could happen, Dimitri is too lost to consider it." 

"We all have a dark side, it's just how much we allow it to control us." 

"I fight it constantly, with my past." 

"That makes it two of us." 

"More like most of us. Around 85% of the Eagles have shitty pasts. I dare to say that I had the second worst though, after Edelgard." 

"Well add me to that club, my past is not easy." Tony won't ask her for details, they just met after all. 

"But well, I think I need to do much more catch up on Fodlan." 

"Oh yes of course. Come on, let's get started." 

As they left, Tony realized he knew a thing. 

This is the most interesting, and dangerous, adventure Iron Man has faced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the introductions where in Edelgard's pov. It didn't make sense to describe how they look, considering she knew. I think it's ok with just looking a picture fo them in the internet. Just make sure it's post time skip look.
> 
> Out of the Black Eagles, here are the key ones.
> 
> The 4 you all met in the first chapters are the most important ones in the story. Those 4 women will become Tony's closest allies.
> 
> Hubert: He will be interesting. He'll be at odds with Tony for so long. The thing about Hubert is that sadly, he is a puppy like Steve's followers are (there are others worst than him) and he follows Edelgard like she is a goddess. The difference, is that while Steve clearly likes to be blindly followed, Edelgard doesn't. She much rather have friends she can be equal too, than just a follower. But you can see why he and Tony will clash.
> 
> Petra: She is one of my favorites. Like Tony she's an outsider, and will be the most understanding on how lost she is. She will also be key to Thor's part of the story. They'll essentially be best friends. Oh and like in all my crossovers where there is one character meant to humiliate Natasha, well that's Petra.
> 
> Annette: Like mentioned before. Annette is not from the Empire, but from the Kingdom, which is where the main antagonist, Rhea, is commanding. She left her home to fight for what she believed, but made enemies of all her friends and even her father. Oh she is also the love interest of an Avenger, who will be revealed soon.
> 
> Marianne: Can't say much cause spoilers. She has a role to play here, that's all I can say.
> 
> Some three Houses fans have asked what's Claude's role on this story. He is not an ally, but he is not one of the antagonists for sure. He and Hilda are bound to cause some trouble. But that may be for any side.
> 
> Next chapter is focus back with our friends of Marvel (and the rouges) seeing how they react to Tony's banishment. Remember to not grow to attach.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BA3Yh8tEkL8 I found this song. It might give you a clue on what journey you are in. It's setting up the mood


	5. Where is he ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey and the others begin the search for Tony, while Steve can't believe this is how things turned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is ready for some delusions ? Yep, it's Steve time. We will learn what has happened during our time in Fodlan. Ready for some good old Team Cap delusions ? 
> 
> I am not :(

It had been weeks since the day in the airport. 

Rhodey had woken up 4 days after his fall, to Vision's company. He had a dreadful look on his face. 

When Rhodey asked what happened, Vision told him.

Tony had gone missing. 

He had gone to pursue Rogers and Barnes on Siberia. T'Challa had gone to offer him back up, and while he found, and caught, Rogers and Barnes, there was no sign of Tony. 

Pepper had gone ballistic the moment she learned. She demanded a full investigation on what happened. Ross being the bitch he is, try to stop her, knowing that with Tony gone he could pursue his agenda. Lucky for her, Coulson reapeared just in time to put a stop to the General's plans. Allowing Pepper to get her investigation. 

When Ross tried to go ballistic, and try to paint Tony as a traitor, Pepper threw her trumph card at him. Bruce Banner. The man that supposedly went missing, but in reality Tony was hiding. He presented all his information against Ross. 

There was nothing the disgraced General could do. He was stripped of his title and arrested on many charges. He is now on the same prison that Rogers and his followers are. 

Well all except Lang, who took a plea deal and is on house arrest. He was not more than a pawn for Rogers, and had been lied too. So Rhodey is more forgiving. 

In Lang's place, now sits Romanoff. Vision had found her driving towards the Russian border. In a sudden fury, he blasted her car away to a river. After checking of she was gravely injured from the crash, he delivered her straight to the raft. 

From what he has heard from (the good) Ross. Rogers and his crew are in denial. Thinking that they are being held unfairly, and are demanding to be released at once. Of course that is not gonna happen. Even if the Presidents does want to do it, he would have to face the anger of the voters, and he won't risk it. The only one that is accepting his punishment is Barnes. 

However, the most concerning thing, is what Rogers is saying on what happened to Tony. T'Challa had been quickly cleared, he had not been there when it happened, but Rogers and Barnes were the last to see him. 

Rogers is saying that some strange purple energy came from the floor, and swallowed Tony. While that is....hard to believe. Specially considering he learned of the lie that Rogers kept from Tony, Barnes did agree on that. And the man has been cooperative, so it's not like he can imagine that. 

Purple magic. Sure they know magic is real thanks to Maximoff. But her's is red, not purple. 

That's why Rhodey had contacted a sorcerer, Dr. Stephen Strange, so that he could evaluate the issue. 

"So, what did you find ?" 

"There was magic involved yes. But it is different from what I have seen before." 

"How is that ?" 

"It's dark. Not like the one we use, and unlike the one Maximoff possesses, but it's also pure." 

"How can something be dark and pure at the same time ?" 

"I don't know. But I know that whoever casted it, is extremely powerful. The sorcerer that did this is no joke." 

"Dam it. I suspected you would say that. Now what ?" 

"FRIDAY said she saw something right ?" 

"A waterfall, that's all she can remember." 

"Then I'll try to track it to any waterfall that has encountered magic, I should get results some in some days." 

So now the only thing that Rhodey can do is wait. 

And get a little payback in the process. 

Steve still can't believe that this is happening.

The last thing he remembered was T'Challa attacking him after Tony suddenly vanished. The next thing he remembered he was in a cell. 

"Steve, hey Steve are you alright ?" 

"Sam ? What happened ?" 

"You tell me due. Two days ago, I talked to Stark when he learned of Barnes' innocence. The next thing I know, the man in the cat suit is dragging you and Barnes here." 

"BUCKY ! IS HE OK ?" 

"Wow relax man." Sam called from his cell. "Yes he's fine. He is on another cell." 

So Bucky is alive, T'Challa didn't kill him, good. But now he is trap in a cell, all of his team is, it's so unfair ! 

"Steve, what happened ?" 

"What do you expect." Clint growled. "Stark sold him out. Should have never trusted him." 

"No." Steve said. "Tony...." He can't tell them of what he learned that day. For Bucky's safety. "We had an argument, but he didn't attack us. He was there and.....there was this purple energy, and he suddenly banished." 

"Purple energy, and he just what ? Wasn't there ?" 

"Yes. Then T'Challa came in and captured us." 

"Hm, so Stark is gone, nice." Clint said. 

"What ? No man. That is concerning. People just don't vanish." Sam said. 

"So, he had it coming ?" 

"Even if he did. Which I repeat I don't think that, that those mean that out there, might be a villain moving the strings." 

"You think Tony was kidnapped ?" Steve asked. 

"Well with Thor and Banner gone, and with the Avengers divided, we were at our weakest, it makes sense for a new enemy to try to do something." 

Steve realized Sam was right. A new villain was coming. He already had Tony. 

Dam it, if it wasn't for the accords. Then this new guy wouldn't be able to come and do what he pleased. 

"Hey ! Let us out !" Steve screamed. 

"Don't sweat it man. This are sound proof. No one outside the room can hear us." 

"But we must get out, we have to stop the bad guy ?" 

"And safe Stark ? No shit man. I am going straight to my family." 

Steve sighted. He needs to get out of here. He is Captain America, the world needs him. 

"Where are Scott and Wanda ?" 

"Scott left just before you arrive. He is getting a deal of some sorts. Wanda, well she was moved to another cell." 

"What why ?" 

"They say she is dangerous and unstable, that she has to be in solitary. Bullshit." Clint mumbled. 

He's right. That is not true, Wanda is such a good girl. She doesn't deserve that treatment. 

"Hey Buck." He called to the other cell. Bucky is more important right now. 

Bucky however didn't speak. 

"Buck, Bucky are you ok ? BUCKY !" Steve screamed. Had they done something to him ? 

"Uh, Steve stop it. Let me rest." He groaned. 

"Bucky are you ok ?" 

"Of course I am you idiot. This is not a torture chamber, is a prison, now let me sleep." 

Steve then sat on his bunk. 

"This is all a mistake, it's just a simple mistake." 

Things will turn out. All he has to do is wait. 

Many days later, Steve was still locked up. 

He was unable to see Wanda, and they gave very few information on her. 

Then, things somehow got worst. 

"Wait a sec, NAT, IS THAT YOU !" 

Steve stood up horrified as Vision dragged Natasha. 

"What, Vision let her go !" Steve demanded. 

Vision ignored him, and just threw Nat into a cell. 

"Hey Vision, wait, WAIT !" Steve yelled, but Vision just ignored him. 

"FUCK YOU !" Clint yelled. "Nat, are you alright ?" 

"Mh. I am fine. Steve, is it true ?" 

"What ?" 

"Stark truly went missing ? And you were the last too see him ?" 

"Yeah ?" 

"You idiot." She mumbled. 

The days continue to pass, with no end in sight. 

"Rogers get up." One of the guards said. "You got a visitor." 

Steve was greatly surprised when he saw his visitor. 

"Rhodes, it's good to see you !" 

"Can't say the same." The man sat. "Take a seat." 

Rogers frowned at him and sat. 

"You are in really deep shit Rogers, you know that." 

"It will all be cleared up soon. I am sure." He smiled at him. "After all, we are the Avengers, the heroes." 

"Not anymore." 

"Excuse me ?" 

"The Accords Council voted. You, Romanoff, and Barton are never gonna be Avengers again, Wilson might, but his chance is very low." 

"Those paper pushers don't get to say who is an Avenger !" 

"And you do ?" 

"I am the leader of the team." 

"Not anymore." He said again. "The council also voted on that." 

"You can't do that !" Steve demanded. 

"I didn't. The UN did, oh and the public. Yeah. they don't want a terrorist leading the Avengers." 

"I am not a terrorist !" Steve yelled. 

"Yes you are." 

"And are you any better ?" Steve questioned indignant. "Why is Wanda in a separate cell and not with the team." 

"Wanda ? She left the Raft after Ross got nailed." 

"What ?" Wanda is not here ! "Where is she ?" 

"Classifed. I can't tell you." 

"Hmph. Did the council tell you that, she is..." Steve stood up in fury. 

"No they didn't. She did." He said simply. 

"Wha...what ?" 

"Yeah, seems your little kid, actually wants to grow up. You and your followers should take a page of her book." 

Steve growled at the insult. Steve is not the one behaving like a child. 

"Why are you here ?" 

"I wanted to look you in the eyes as you fell from grace." But then he sighted. "But the council has another, stupid, idea." 

"What do they want." 

"Tony." 

Steve sighted. of course it went back to Tony. 

"I don't know where he is." 

"I know. But I do." 

"What ?" Steve demanded. 

"Yes, but according to my expert. It's.....a dangerous place. And no matter how against I am of this. The Council wants to offer you a deal." 

Rhodes stood up. 

"Help find Tony and bring him back safely. And they'll see how long you take to get out of here." 

With that Rhodes left. "You and your team got three days to decide." 

Steve sat in his chair again with a smile. 

This is it. Once he finds Tony and clears things up. Things will be back to normal. 

"Dont' worry Buck, soon we will be heroes again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve is stupid. I don't know how many time I have said that, but I'll continue too. He is so stupid, somehow thinking that he can escape from this sitaution. That all those deaths are collateral damage. 
> 
> However, I have decided to do something I haven't done since Aqua Tony. Wanda will be good in this story. Felt like writing a more remorseful and humane Wanda thanks to WandaVision. Not gonna lie guys, I want to give her a happy ending. Don¡t worry you haters. She is bound to suffer soon in "New Life in the Ice Age." 
> 
> Poor Rhodey though, he has to deal with them while they search for Tony. Well, the Rouges are boud for some suprises in Fodlan. Let's just say that when they arrive, the Black Eagles will not be fond of them. 
> 
> Speaking off, if you are wondering when the next Avenger will arrive in Fodlan. Well, it will happen after Tony's first fight with the Eagles. 
> 
> So "The Path of the Emperor" is done on thursday. That means that I'll be back full time on Marvel in Friday. Here is what's gonna happen. Of course this story will be first, however, it will run concurrent with another one. I am starting a new series called "New Life in ...." And as you can probably guess. The first installment is "New Life in the Ice Age." This are none connected stories that follow the same plot as this one, but in different settings. I'll be using this mostly comedic relaxed stories, to counter the seriousness of this one.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you want more background on this. Search for the intro cutscene for the game, it’s basically the prologue. 
> 
> For now, Edeleth (Edelgard x (f) Byleth) is the only confirmed pairing. More will come soon. This is also the main pairing, as they are the protagonists alongside Tony.
> 
> Speaking of. The love interest of our man is a character of the game. I’m down to choices, their names are Lysithea, and Bernadetta. If your curious, search them and tell me who you like, but I think I have made my mind on who. 
> 
> You can also select the marvel pairings for this. But they are all minor. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this story. See you !


End file.
